


I'm holding out for a hero (till the end of the night)

by BlueishRay



Category: Leakira: Defenders of Tomorrow, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), a little scene with a fight, but basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueishRay/pseuds/BlueishRay
Summary: In a world falling apart, Akira feels alone and hopeless. The hugnia control every part of their lifes, and no matter where he is, he's not safe.Or the one where Leandro is here to save him.





	I'm holding out for a hero (till the end of the night)

Akira has been walking for what it seems like days, his feet hurt and his legs are aching. The streets are basically isolated, no humans or aliens (not even a fucking hignua to beat up) and Akira is starting to get cold, the sun forgotten hours ago. 

It allows him to observe the city, the buildings are tall, most of them skyscrapers. Akira can’t see the end of the constructions, the dark clouds covering them. Still, even thought is late, the city is illuminated by all the luminous advertising. The street oozes purple light, the same one that was installed in the whole earth when hignua came. 

There is no other way to describe the scene in front of his eyes than war. Or what Akira has learnt war is. This feeling of uncertainty, of don’t letting your guard down or the next you’ll know is what the next life looks like. He has been in guard since the aliens came. 

Lost in his thoughts, the boy keeps walking; he does not remember what life was like before the Infinite Initiative begun, when he was a kid in Japan, growing up fearless with his dad.

It seems like other person’s life. One who hasn’t been separated from his family, obligated to travel to this damn city. Still, he knows he’s lucky, he had only been alone for a couple of months, until he met Hiroshi. 

He looks up to his watch, sighing as he sees the 1 A.M marked in it, that means he has been out of their guard for five hours. Hiroshi and Dante must be worried by now, so he decides to end his watch.

When he turns around, thinking about jumping in his bed and sleeping one week, is when he notices a shadow following him. His muscles tense up and his breathing becomes heavier. It’s not usual for hignuas to have a strategy instead of attacking without thinking it twice, it must be another type of enemy, maybe one of those mercenary he has been hearing about?

Anyway, he doesn’t stay worried too much time, he’s enemy is clumsy and keeps making mistakes, his steps are heavy and Akira can’t believe he hasn’t notice him before, it’s not like the mercenary is trying to be subtle with his following! He keeps walking for a few streets more, till he gets bored, his stalker doesn’t attack or do anything more than following him. So, Akira does the only thing he can think of.

-You know, if you want to follow me, at least try to do it well!

Yep, very intelligent.

Akira turns, facing his stalker for the first time since he realized he was there. A boy appears in his sight, he was behind of a corner. Now that Akira can see him, under the light of a lamppost, he’s even less scared of the situation.

The boy in front of him is no other than Leandro, that silly boy he met a while ago, his hair is even more messed than the last time he saw him. Still, he manages to look like every wet dream he has ever had.When they met nearly a month ago, Akira thought that he was the biggest asshole in the whole galaxy, a cute one, but still an asshole. Akira saved him from the hignuas! He should be grateful at least, but no, all he had to say was “I could have handled it perfectly just by myself!” No, he couldn’t!

He was surrounded by enemies, there were about twenty hignua armed and he was alone with two pistols without ammunition. He wasn’t going to get out alive from that.

Later, Dante and Hiroshi convinced him to help Leandro; the boy was trying to free his friends from a hignua prison. They bonded through that mission; saw how strong they were together. One month after that, Leandro’s friends and he were established next to Akira’s dads’ hideout.

Leandro’s friends where a boy who is two times bigger than Akira, but also is the biggest sweetheart in the world, and a little person called Layla/Pana, depending on the moment, who is the brightest teen he has ever met.

-Hola, Kira. – The boy has a smirk in his lips, his body moving forward till he is face-to-face with Akira, or, well, face to neck, cause Leandro is a head taller than him.- I want you to know that I’ve been behind you since you left your hideout and you have just noticed me cause I was getting tired, pequeño prepotente*.

Akira crosses his arms above his chest, trying to like as intimidating as he can, his eyes still set in Leandro. They stay like that for a few moments, until the taller boy laughs, eliminating the tension of the moment within seconds.

-I don’t have an idea of why you thought it was a good thing to do, but you had no right to spy over me.- Akira tries to contain a smile, but failing miserably.- Also, I don’t know what the hell you called me, but, just in case, baka*.

Akira starts to walk back to hideout, not looking back to see if Leandro is still following him, anyway, he hasn’t take two steps when the boy is already next to him, silence. 

-I didn’t insult you, by the way. - Says Leandro, after some minutes of silence. - I was just trying a new nickname for you.

Akira snorts, not too sure of what to answer, he never is with Leandro.

-What was wrong with… mmm… pe… precioso*? - Asks, the Spanish word sounding strange with his accent. - Or whatever the pronunciation is.

Leandro doesn’t answer to his question, too occupied avoiding his look. Akira can see the start of a blush in his cheeks, and wonders for the millionth time what does that word mean. He remembers Leandro looking at him for the first time, after he saved him, and murmuring that word in his mother language.

-It suits you, but I’m not so sure if I want to call you that when I’m messing around with you.- Leandro finally says. Akira snorts again, asking himself if it is really necessary for Leandro to mess with him. - Or when I’m following you on your watch.

-Firstly, you shouldn’t follow me. Anywhere. Never. And…- Akira does not have time to finish before Leandro interrupts him.

-Not to follow you? Then, who will keep you safe?- They boy gives Akira a smirk, or at least, Akira thinks is a smirk, the light isn’t exactly what you would say good, in the night.- Precioso.

That fucking nickname again. If Leandro wasn’t going to tell him what it meant, then, why did he keep saying it?

-You? Keeping me safe? - Akira starts to walk faster trying to leave Leandro behind. - Don’t you see that I am a better… Everything.  
Leandro laughs, his long legs making it impossible for Akira to left him behind, no matter how much he tries to. It’s not like he doesn’t like Leandro, but he can’t get over this feeling of something-is-about-to-happen when he is with him and he hates to be oblivious to any situation.

-Well, you know, there’s this thing called modesty, you should try it every now and then. - Leandro’s tone is amused, as if Akira’s reactions were fun to him. - In the other hand, you have your reasons to be that up on your own ass.

Akira, turns his face in direction to the boy, not so sure of what to answer. He sees the building they use as a hideout in the distance; they were more near than what he thought.

-By reasons, you mean my awesome fighting skills or…- Again, Akira’s words are interrupted.

-More like that pretty face of yours.

And, well, okay, that was new. Like, Akira knows Leandro has been flirting a bit with him, but he basically flirts with every being they have met! Akira didn’t think of it as actual flirting, just Leandro being himself.

But this, this is definitely flirting. The kind of flirting that makes you blush, that it is what Akira is doing right now, as red as the pale boy can be.

-I like when I left people without an answer. – Leandro ends up saying, his body closer than usual. – Especially if it’s you.

Akira turns to face him, convinced that this is Leandro trying a new way of messing up with him, his face shows his obvious discomfort. The shortest boy is about to answer, when they hear a scream.

At first is terrifying, and both teens stay paralyzed in the middle of the street, but when is about to end, a laugh is heard.

They look at each other for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, before they run to the direction the noises came from. When they get there, the scene is not what they expected. A girl is standing in the middle of the semi-destroyed road, a smile on her face, and three hignua are behind her, but they don’t seem to be attacking. More like keeping her safe.

-It’s so nice to see that there are gentlemen still on this world. - The girl says, her hair is purple and long, till her lower back. The pupils of her eyes covering most of them, she doesn’t look exactly human, but definitely not an hignua. – Were you going to save me, boys?

She stars to approach to them, her shoes making a metallic sound when they touch the cement as she walks. Akira and Leandro are frozen in front of her, their muscles in tension.

-Well, you don’t seem to need help, - Leandro stars to talk, putting one of his arms around Akira’s shoulder. – So my friend and I are going to leave, ok?

Akira wrings, making Leandro’s proximity stop, trying to grab the sword from his back. He can feel the other boy searching for the pistols in his belt.

-Oh, no, we are going to have so much fun, you’ll see. – Answers the girl. – Darlings, could you take these gentlemen weapons?

The three hignua start to run in the teens’ direction, pulling out their guns and starting to shoot. Akira takes out his sword; the one Dante made two years ago, and avoids the bullets that go in his direction.

-Aren’t you havin’ fun?! – The woman asks, an hysterical laugh comes out of her mouth when she finishes talking.

Leandro opens his mouth, about to answer, when one of the bullets goes too near his head. Outraged, he shoots to the chest of the hignua closer to him, killing him instantly. 

-Well, not exactly my definition of fun! – Leandro says, unable to keep his mouth shut. – But if you say so, nena*. 

Akira uses that moment to cut in half one of the hignua, leaving just one of aliens alive. The Japanese boy is about to kill the hignua when he hears the girl murmuring something, too low for Akira to understand.

A few seconds later his feet aren’t in contact to the floor, his whole body losing sense of gravity. He’s never experienced something like this, he thought driving his motorbike felt like floating. Oh, how wrong he was, this felt like losing every inch of control over his movements.

Still, the feeling does not last long, when he stops being horrified by the whole situation and looks over to the girl; she has blood going out of her stomach, Leandro pointing one of his pistols to her.

Akira falls in to the ground, going back to his feet the moment he touches the floor. The last hignua tries to attack him, shoots his last bullet, which Akira avoids easily, the teen grabs his sword and runs to the hignua. A minute later, the alien is bleeding in the floor, the sword pinned in his chest.

Akira stands up; a few strands of hair have come up of his rubber band, and now are over his forehead. Leandro is looking at him, the pistols again in his belt. The boy has the beginning of a smile in his lips.

-We should do try to see each other without live threats included. – Leandro approaches to Akira, both teens start to walk again to the hideout. Leandro bends a bit, till his lips brush Akira’s ear. – Now you can’t say I didn’t save you.

The shortest boy pulls away from Leandro, snorting, but can’t help to put a smile in his face.

-Yeah, my hero, you managed to kill a poor girl. – Ends up answering, Leandro grabs his arm, making him stop in the middle of the road.

-You know, the hero always gets a kiss.

…

Pequeño prepotente*, little arrogant.  
Precioso*, beautiful.  
Nena*, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first work for this fandom, hope you like it and don't forget to left kudos. Love ya!


End file.
